


Thank you

by Mathiiel



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotions, Griffeurs, M/M, Étreinte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: Thomas rentre tard du labyrinthe et Newt le perd.





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632901) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "Thank You" de orphan_account. Même si l'histoire a été abandonnée par l'auteur, je refuse de voler l'oeuvre même si je me permets de la traduire malgré tout.

_Deux minutes_ , Newt pensa avec inquiétude en regardant sa montre, _juste deux minutes avant la fermeture des portes._

_Il s’en sortira._

_Il doit s’en sortir._

Il pensait, bien sûr, à Thomas, mais pas de la façon rêveuse dont il pensait habituellement à l’autre garçon.

Non, c’était de l’inquiétude et même un peu (beaucoup) de panique parce que les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer et que son Tommy était toujours là-bas.

Newt ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dû stresser avec Alby et Minho (qui avait été interdit de courir à cause d’une cheville tordue) parce que _oui_ , il avait une bonne raison de paniquer et _oui_ , il avait l’intention de tourner devant la porte jusqu’à ce que Thomas revienne.

S’il revenait.

Chuck était là aussi, évidemment, car il était probablement inquiet pour son ami aussi, mais Newt n’avait tout simplement pas assez de patience pour le garçon en ce moment.

Il avait besoin de Tommy tout de suite.

_Une minute et 30 secondes. Où est-il, bordel ?_

Newt ferma les yeux et s’agenouilla devant la porte.

Il n’allait pas s’en sortir.

Il allait mourir là-dedans tout seul et Newt allait mourir ici, tout seul.

« Toujours rien ? » Une voix demanda derrière lui. Alby.

« Rien. » Chuck le confirma d’où il s’appuyait contre le mur à côté de la porte.

Un profond soupir. Une tape sur l’épaule de Newt.

N’abandonne pas, n’abandonne pas encore.

« Attendez, c’est lui ! »

La tête de Newt s’enclencha si vite que son cou lui fit mal.

Tommy.

Courant droit vers eux trois, transpirant, essoufflé, _beau_ et criant … quelque chose.

« Reculez, reculez, les shanks. »

Fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion, Newt tourna légèrement la tête pour partager un regard avec Alby, qui avait l’air aussi perplexe que lui.

Et la seconde d’après, ils voient la source de la panique.

Un griffeur géant, se fracassant dans le labyrinthe en direction de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, prenant pour cible son Tommy.

Les portes commencèrent à se fermer.

Il était encore si loin.

Newt ne pouvait pas respirer, ne pouvait pas bouger et ses esprits étaient vides. Il ne faisait qu’observer avec horreur que les portes se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et que Tommy se rapproche de plus en plus.

_S’il vous plaît._

 

Newt ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, ne voulant pas voir quel sort attendait Tommy.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder, il ne le fera pas.

Il pouvait entendre de loin les deux autres crier, entendre d’autres blocards courant vers la porte, mais c’était étouffé et distant, comme si quelqu’un lui avait mis du coton dans les oreilles.

Et puis, il entendit quelque chose qui brisait la brume, le son clair qu’il n’oubliera jamais.

La porte se fermait.

Silence.

« Newt, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. »

Alby à nouveau.

Newt secoua la tête, non, il n’ouvrira pas les yeux sur un monde dans lequel Tommy ne vivait plus.

« Newt. C’est bon, Thomas va bien. Il est là-bas à se faire soigner par les medjacks. Il sera là dès qu’il pourra marcher à nouveau. »

Mensonges.

Essayant de le faire se sentir mieux.

« Très bien les shanks, y a rien à voir ici, allons-y. » Marmonnant, certains ennuyés, certains curieux. « Et Thomas ramène ton cul ici, il ne m’écoute pas. »

Le prochain son qui atteignit ses oreilles fut un doux halètement puis le craquement de bottes comme si quelqu’un s’agenouillait à côté de lui et quelqu’un d’autre se leva et s’éloigna.

« Newt. »

Newt ouvrit un œil méfiant. Tommy. De loin la plus belle chose qu’il n’ait jamais vue.

Il s’affaissa avec un soupir de soulagement et mit sa tête dans le cou de Thomas.

_Merci._

Thomas le serra contre sa poitrine et murmura des bruits apaisants dans son oreille jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme suffisamment pour pouvoir lever la main.

En une seconde, il put l’enrouler autour du bras de Thomas.

Il n’ira nulle part.

« Je suis désolé. » Le brun murmura à son oreille. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Jamais. » Il se coupa quand il tourna le visage et regarda Thomas droit dans les yeux. « Ne me refais plus jamais ça. »

« Je promets de ne plus le faire. »

« Vaut mieux pas. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ♥


End file.
